The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a communication processing method, especially is associated with the image forming apparatus, the image forming system, and the communication processing method, which enables remote maintenance.
An image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral), is used to print a document and an image.
Here, as typical technology, an equipment management system characterized in that having an electronic apparatus and a remote maintenance server exists. The electronic apparatus displays an operation screen for a user. The remote maintenance server renders a guide image to a transparent panel based on operation of a service person for a service terminal apparatus, which the service person operates. Also, a remote maintenance server makes a transparent panel on an operation screen superimpose and display it in an electronic apparatus. Thereby, the equipment management system can display operation guidance from remote place to the image forming apparatus with low cost, comparatively.